


Spring Day

by writingwithapurpose



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cliche, Demon Shane Madej, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Multi-Era, This will be Cliche, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingwithapurpose/pseuds/writingwithapurpose
Summary: God promised his children that they would all have a soulmate. They would never wonder the Earth alone forever because their soulmate would find them. For Shane, he knew that was impossible. He was not a child of Adam and Eve. He was a demon and he enjoyed that part of his life. He wouldn't have it any other way.So why did this mortal had to come in and change everything?





	1. Spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So after the positive reception of my little one shot, I actually started writing and planning a small multi-chapter story. I have never written anything multi-chapter but I am going to try it. Notes at the end will explain a few things but I hope you enjoy!

**spring**

**/spriNG/**

◦ _the origin or a source of something_

* * *

Every story starts somewhere. For this story, it begins at the start of humanity itself. God created Adam and Lilith in his likeness. Both almost perfect in every way, shape, and form.

Almost.

Lilith wanted to be Adam’s equal. She despised being lower then him. When Adam complained to his creator about this, God decided to cast Lilith down to his begotten son, Lucifer, and create Adam a new wife. Eve.

Hell was empty since no other human soul had ever been brought down to it. Lucifer himself had only been in this place for a few years, having created a small palace for himself with what he could find.

The fall he had endured during his fight with his brother did little to tarnish his beautiful face. Lucifer, even in hell, was God’s most beautiful angel. It was only by chance that he had stumbled upon Lilith, crying and begging to be brought back to Eden. 

Taking pity on her, he brought her back to his palace, allowing her to share the story of what had happened to her. Furious as to how she was treated, Lucifer enchanted a serpent to seduce Eve into eating from the Forbidden Tree in Eden. Eve, giving into temptation, took a bite of the delicious fruit and even offered it to her husband. When God learned about this, he not only sentenced the serpent to slitter on it’s stomach for all time, but he also cast Adam and Eve out of Eden.

He did make a promise to them. While he would never forgive them for the betrayal they had committed, he would promise one thing to their future descendants. They, like Adam and Eve, will always find love. They would always have a soulmate wondering the Earth, looking for them as well.

Back in Hell, Lilith and Lucifer took pleasure in causing Adam and Eve pain. Lilith never settled on the fact that Adam had cast her away, only because she had hoped to be his equal. She had been the one who had suggested to plant the idea of murder into Cain’s head. She enjoyed causing her past husband pain but she also enjoyed spending time with Lucifer.

As time past, they fell for one another. The first woman and angel in Hell. Even when souls started to flood in, the gates of Heaven not being opened yet for mortal souls, they stayed with one another.

Eventually, Lilith would fall with child. They both could not understand how this was possible. After all, Hell was not a place of life but of death. Lucifer and Lilith did not know what to expect with their child.

In nine months time, a child was born in Hell. Lilith almost did not survive the childbirth, if it was not for Lucifer turning her into a demon. The first demon he had ever created in Hell. When she finally awoke in her bedroom in the Grand Palace, she was met with the sight of her lover holding their son. A naturally born demon, he had mostly the appearance of Lilith. Brown hair already covered his head but, like most demons, his eyes were a pitch black. Small horns peeked through his head but Lilith found him to be beautiful.

They named him Shane. The Prince of Hell.

* * *

Shane lived a normal life in Hell. He grew at the pace of a mortal child. When he was five, he learned his eyes were able to shift from their pitch black to his mother’s eye color, a dark brown. When he was ten, he learned how to hide his growing horns and tail, giving him the appearance of a normal mortal. When he was sixteen, he learned how to grow his pitch black claws and fangs, giving him the appearance of a full demon. When he was eighteen, he learned how to wonder from Hell, up to Earth. Like his father, it seemed, he was able to do this freely. His mother was stuck in Hell but he always made an effort to bring her favorite flowers, roses, down to her.

When he was twenty one, he discovered he had reached maturity. He had stopped aging at eighteen and would not grow any older. At twenty five, he learned how to fix that, being able to change his appearance. He could change his age but his eyes, hair color, and features would always stay the same. A tribute to his mother, he supposed.

For many millennia, Shane wondered the Earth. He watched empires rise and fall. He watched as Jesus was hung on the cross. He was forced back to Hell for a good period after that, having to help his father organize the mortals that were destined to go to Heaven after the gates were opened from Jesus’s death.

When he returned to Earth, he fought in wars, made countless mortals fall for him, helped build the pyramids, painted with famous renaissance painters, murdered mortals for the fun of it, became an urban myth in many places of the world, was even a king at one time, though he hated being the king of both Scotland and England. Especially since he had to pretend to be James after he died of illness. All of this was an exciting life.

But it all felt extremely empty.

Sometimes, he would return to Hell to spend time with his mother, having missed her so. But seeing his mother and father happy was always too much for him. Shane had heard about the promise that God had given to Adam and Eve. But he knew it did not apply to him. He wasn’t meant to have a soulmate, like many of the souls even in Hell had. He didn’t even believe he had a soul. He was a demon.

Even if Lilith tried to convince him otherwise, he knew it was a fruitless endeavor. After all, he liked playing with mortals. It was fun. Better then any love with a mortal could give him.

It was on one of these escapades that he found himself in Santa Monica, California, in 2008.

* * *

Lilith had became too much to bare and Lucifer had been trying to train him on how to properly torture a soul for the one hundredth time and he needed a break. The Santa Monica Pier had always been one of his favorite places to hide. He had been at the opening, enjoying the warmth that California had to offer. It was family friendly, usually, and it was a safer escape then Los Vegas. When he wanted a calm escape from Hell and his family, the Pier was usually where he was. Kicking at the sand, he decided to stay at the beach today, shoving his hands into his pockets. He had found that taking the appearance of a nineteen year old usually made him look less suspicious. Even wearing jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and a plaid flannel over his shirt, no one paid him any mind as he murmured under his breath.

Shane, even with all his demonic powers and extra senses, was still very much a giant man of long limbs. Very clumsy and very easy to push down to the ground if he was startled. Which is what happened.

As he murmured under his breath, kicking the sand, he didn’t even have time to catch himself before something hard shoved right into him. Falling to the sand with a thud, all he had been able to do was twist around so he landed on his back instead of right on his stomach. It didn’t hurt. Mortal weight wasn’t enough to hurt a demon. But it had seemed to hurt the mortal on top of him.

It was a smaller mortal, shorter then him but that wasn’t saying much. Shane had always been rather tall, just like his father, no matter what age he presented himself as. The mortal was coughing up a storm, holding a Frisbee in his right hand and holding his head in his right.

“Are…you okay?” Shane asked, frowning for a moment. Really, he knew that maybe he should be making more of an effort to seem dazed and…more mortal but he was too preoccupied watching the boy on top of him gasp for air.

“Y-Yeah. Yeah. Hold up.” The boy wheezed out over him.

Shane stared for a moment, blinking slowly. The boy seemed to finally catch his breath, meeting the eyes of the poor demon he had just collided with.

Everything seemed to stop for a moment. Well, for Shane it did. He had seen the eyes billions upon billions of mortals before. None had ever made him stop and hold his unneeded breath before. Everything seemed different in that moment for the demon.

Nothing seemed to change to the mortal. He only slowly stood up, wiping the sand off his shorts before stretching out a hand to Shane.

“Need some help?” He offered, which Shane did take after he slowly shook himself out of his daze. If he wasn’t so confused over what had just happened, he might have laughed at the smaller boy trying to help him up.

“You’re okay though right? Sorry for falling on you.” The boy murmured sheepishly, rubbing at his neck.

Shane blinked before shaking his head rapidly. “No! You’re alright! I know, I’m a pretty big target to bump into.” He laughed, causing the mortal to laugh with him. The Prince of Hell decided, in that moment, he wanted to hear that sound more.

The mortal offered him a smile ( _something else Shane decided he needed to see more of_ ) before sticking up his right hand to shake. “I’m Ryan, by the way.”

Shane blanked in that moment, staring at the hand. He couldn’t think of his actual name. All that he could actually produce was “I’m Jack.” before shaking Ryan’s hand in return.

Shane didn’t know why he had said Jack. Maybe it was because he had promised Jack the Ripper they would play chess later that day. He didn’t know. But there was no coming out of this now. He was Jack now.

Ryan hadn’t seemed to notice his panic. All he did was gesture with his head over to a group of teens, all looking slightly peeved at being kept waiting. “My friends and I were just playing some frisbee…wanna join us? A small apology for knocking you over.”

Shane didn’t miss the slight eagerness in Ryan’s eyes. Thinking that this was the perfect opportunity to get away from his family, he offered the mortal a small smile. “Yeah…I would love to.”

This was just to get away from his mother and father for awhile. This was not about the mortal who unknowingly was making his heart pound a mile a minute just by smiling his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Lilith: The first wife of Adam. Not wanting to be subservient to Adam, she ran away from him. In my story, I had her sent to Hell to become to respected wife of Lucifer, the Queen of Hell, and the first demon.
> 
> -Adam and Eve: The first man and woman, cast out of Eden when Eve ate the Forbidden Fruit. I added the promise God gave them about soulmates.
> 
> -Lucifer: Satan, the Devil. Cast out of Heaven when he disagreed with God's love for humanity. Fell to Hell after his brother, Michael the Archangel, shoved him.
> 
> -The Souls of Humans were actually not allowed in Heaven until Jesus died on the Cross, according to the Bible.
> 
> -Shane is the Prince of Hell but he is not the antichrist. He is just a demon.
> 
> -The reason I had Shane say his name was Jack will be revealed later
> 
> -This story...might be based off of the BTS song Spring Day...who knows if that gives you all any hints ;)


	2. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God promised his children that they would all have a soulmate. They would never wonder the Earth alone forever because their soulmate would find them. For Shane, he knew that was impossible. He was not a child of Adam and Eve. He was a demon and he enjoyed that part of his life. He wouldn't have it any other way.
> 
> So why did this mortal had to come in and change everything?

**Summer**  
/ˈsəmər/  
* _the period of finest development, happiness, or beauty_  


* * *

  
Shane never understood much about mortals. First of all, he had never been around mortals enough to really care about them. The longest he stayed around for was as his reign as King James VI and I. He hadn’t cared for Anne all that much, marrying her for the appearance and allowing her to be a free woman in the castle. Those children she bore weren’t his either.   
  
But for once, he had wanted to stay on Earth for awhile longer. The reason? Ryan Bergara.   
  
Ryan was a believer in everything supernatural, after a chance encounter with a ghost on the boat The Queen Mary.   
  
When Shane had heard about this, he had laughed, knowing exactly which spirit had caused Ryan a fright. He also had developed a persona as a skeptic whenever he was on Earth. It made him laugh, pretending to not believe in the supernatural. He had quickly stopped when he had noticed the defeated look on Ryan’s face. It had quickly turned into a look of confidence as he proudly told Shane that it had been a ghost. He had no doubt about it.   
  
Shane liked that. Ryan didn’t back down on his argument, even if someone laughed at him for it. He liked that about the human.   
  
This human was slightly flamboyant but not in a bad way. He got excited easily over things and didn’t hide it, which always made Shane smile.   
  
He learned a few things about Ryan as time time went on. He was a Sagittarius, had lived in California his entire life, thought most Supernatural creatures were real, wanted to work with media and film, was going to Chapman University in the Fall, was an avid Basketball fan, even was a good player, and he was a big family man. Always was close to his family, which was a giant factor as to why his top college choice was in California. Ryan was almost an open book to him.   
  
Shane, on the other hand, let very little of himself be known. First of all, he had to pretend to be someone he wasn’t. He made his name be Jack Alexander. Jack, after one of his friends in Hell, and Alexander, the name his mother almost named him before settling on Shane.   
  
All Ryan knew of his new tall friend was that he was born in Maine, had a weird fear of avocado pits (something Shane made up on the spot when they were talking about fears), and his mother’s favorite flower were roses.   
  
Besides the fact that Shane was making himself out to be an enigma, they became rather close friends.   
  
Ryan would always find himself at the Santa Monica beach, usually without his posse of friends, just to see Shane. Shane, usually was there.    
  
Shane wasn’t going to say he was there because of Ryan. Because that would be crazy. He was an old powerful demon. The son of Lucifer and Lilith. The Prince Of Hell. He had murdered people before they could beg for mercy. He had been the one to end Hitler’s life. To plague Julius Caesar’s own friends with thoughts of murdering him. He could control sin and ghosts and lesser demons around him. He was the son of evil itself!   
  
So why did Ryan break him so easily? Get him to smile without so much as a sweat. Shane would sometimes tease him, use his powers to cause goosebumps to run up his arm or have an object fall when it shouldn’t. Anything to see the terrified but excited look on his human’s face when he proclaimed it had to be a ghost.

* * *

  
“Jack?”   
  
“Hm?”   
  
They were laying on the Santa Monica Beach. It was their place. Where they first met and where they really became friends. It was a Tuesday night, meaning the pier wasn’t the usual loud ruckus of people. The sounds of the carnival rides and children’s laughter were only background noise to the calm waves that Shane enjoyed to hear more.   
  
Even if he was almost as old as time itself, he couldn’t get over how fast technology had developed in a snap. He didn’t like the sounds that much, preferring the sounds of nature.   
  
“I’m heading to university soon…Ryan Bergara in the big campus.” He chuckled nervously, fiddling with his thumbs as he looked up at the sky.    
  
“I’ll warn the entirety of Southern California.” Shane teased, a smirk on his lips as he looked up at his friend. “They aren’t ready. You’ll probably start by saying your dorm is haunted.”   
  
“Shut up, Jack.” Ryan laughed, his nervousness dissolving for a moment. “You know that most colleges are haunted. Those grounds colleges were built on are totally haunted.”   
  
“Or, realistically, you’re sleep deprived from classes and will imagine that a ghost is standing by your bed. Not thinking it could just be your roommate.”    
  
Ryan only scoffed as he shook his head quickly. “Haunted college makes more sense.”   
  
“Of course.”    
  
Shane was laughing now, the chuckle he had started from the beginning of their conversation becoming full blown laughter. Ryan never let his sarcastic jabs about his beliefs get to him. Another thing he liked about the mortal.    
  
Ryan watched him before turning his head back to look at the sky again. Taking a breath, he sighed for a moment. “Where are…you going to go? When summer ends?”   
  
Shane hadn’t thought that far ahead. He hadn’t thought he was going to get so attached to the small human. What he thought was going to happen was he would find Ryan interesting for a night and leave back for another lecture from his mother.   
  
In fact, he hadn’t been in Hell since he had met Ryan. It was obviously showing from the slight color his skin had developed from the Californian sun.   
  
“I don’t know. Probably will head back home. My mom…probably misses me. My dad too. I’ve never been gone from home for more than a few weeks. I usually go back and visit far more often. My mother is a big softie. You probably would have liked her.” The demon hummed, glancing up at the stars.   
  
Ryan seemed to nod next to him, turning his head slowly to glance at Shane. Shane has mentioned his parents before. Apparently his father was a CEO of a company. His mother was a housewife though she could kick the ass of anyone who crosses her, according to Shane. But that was all Ryan ever heard. Small tidbits of information that didn’t seem to piece together. Still, he offered his companion a small smile. “Well…if you’re ever in California again, you should come see me. I’ll keep all my ghost watching to a minimum and the basketball games on low volume so you could actually sleep.”   
  
Shane slowly turned his head to look over at Ryan, his gummy smile coming out just for him. It was a true genuine smile that only his mother, father, and now, Ryan Bergara had ever seen. “I’d like that. I’ll keep it in mind.”    
  
Time slowed for a moment.   
  
Neither one moved from their position on the sand, neither moving their heads back to glance at the sky. Just staring at one another, their breaths almost synchronized.   
  
Shane had always been the bold one out of the two of them. He was the one who picked Ryan up when he couldn’t see anything or shouted at cars driving too slow or who was ready to fight the ‘ghost’ that had spooked Ryan out at a pizzeria they were at. He was the bold one.   
  
But not tonight.   
  
Tonight, Ryan was the one who inched forward first, pressing their lips together. It wasn’t as romantic as either one probably intended. They both didn’t move their lips as much as they should have and Ryan backed away so quickly, Shane was pretty sure, if his eyes were closed, he would have thought it was just been a butterfly wing touching his lips.   
  
“Fuck…fuck, fuck, fuck. I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t know what c-came over me and the m-moon and the s-stars and…” Ryan was ranting about nothing now, his eyes seeming to glance around at random things, as if they would help him make sense of what to say.   
  
Shane wasn’t sure if he did this because he wanted Ryan to stop talking or because he really wanted another kiss. Either way, his hands had found their way to the collar of Ryan’s shirt and had brought him forward.   
  
Their lips collided this time, not just a delicate peck. A full kiss this time. Ryan had been frozen for a moment, not even blinking, before his eyes fluttered shut.   
  
Shane never understood what mortals meant by seeing fireworks during a kiss. He had kissed many mortals, over many centuries, and had never felt or seen fireworks. Now he had a partial idea as Ryan’s lips moved against his. It wasn’t like fireworks to him. It almost felt like…every other kiss he had ever had was wrong. Because no one would ever kiss him better than Ryan Bergara.    
  
Soon, they had to pull away. Not because Shane wanted to but because Ryan was still human and needed to breath.   
  
“I-I-I…so you don’t hate me?” Ryan asked softly, which only caused Shane to scoff.   
  
“Hate you? Do you think I kiss everyone I hate like that?”   
  
“I mean, I don’t know! Do you?”   
  
“Of course not! What do you think this is?! 10 Things I Hate About You?”   
  
They stared at each other again before a laugh bubbled out of Shane’s lips. He pressed a hand to his chest and started to laugh like he hadn’t laughed in centuries. Before he knew it, Ryan was laughing with him. 

“Hey! That...movie wasn’t bad!” Ryan tried to say between his laughter.

Shane couldn’t even think of anything to retort back to him, his laughter keeping him from speaking. They both laughed, on that beach, until tears rolled down their faces.   
  
Ryan was the first to stop, coughing to end his laughter. “What…did that mean? I mean I know what it meant. Of course, I know what kissing means but did it mean less than...what I thought it meant or more or....”   
  
Ryan seemed like he was having a mini panic attack, trying to process the last few minutes in five seconds. Sighing, Shane laid back against the sand, taking deep breaths to help his laughing fit, and thought for a moment. It was summer in America, 2008. Shane was pretty sure that California was pretty liberal. They wouldn’t reject them for being an openly gay couple…would they?   
  
“Come here.” Was all the Shane said, wrapping his arm around Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan frowned, not liking that he didn’t receive an answer to his question. But stayed silent as he moved closer to Shane’s body. He always ran warm. Like a heater.    
  
If only Ryan knew it was because Shane was as warm as the fires in Hell.   
  
They didn’t speak for a few moment, just staring up at the sky as Shane held Ryan close to his chest. But, as it seemed like would be a pattern, Ryan had to interrupt the silence.   
  
“You’re a strange guy, Jack Alexander.”   
  
Shane cringed at the name, wishing Ryan would say his real name for once. Wanting to hear the name fall from his lips. All he could do to hide it was chuckle, moving to hide his face in Ryan’s hair. “You have no idea.”

* * *

  
It was July 14th, 2008. Shane knew what it meant. In August, Ryan would go to college. He would find his mortal soulmate, probably, and live a happy mortal life.    
  
Ryan didn’t need a demon in his life. One, because he would probably have a heart attack over the idea that a demon had just kissed him. And two, because Shane would never hear the end of it. Playing to be a skeptic of everything that went bump in the night while being a creature of evil and darkness? Ryan would probably never let him live that down.    
  
But it was the summer. According to Shane’s calculations, he had a month and two weeks with Ryan. He wouldn’t get attached.    
  
A mortal had never captured his heart and it wasn’t going to happen now.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The Queen Mary: Where Ryan said he started believing in Ghosts. Now in the video, he said he was 17 but the picture says 2009 and he was born 1990...so I kept it where he was just 17 and he's 18 right now
> 
> -This is seriously just fluff
> 
> -Angst in the following chapters
> 
> -There's no reason I said Shane was born in Maine but I made his last name Alexander since it's Shane's middle name
> 
> -As you can see...it's going by seasons


	3. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God promised his children that they would all have a soulmate. They would never wonder the Earth alone forever because their soulmate would find them. For Shane, he knew that was impossible. He was not a child of Adam and Eve. He was a demon and he enjoyed that part of his life. He wouldn't have it any other way.
> 
> So why did this mortal had to come in and change everything?

**fall**  
/fôl/  
 _be classified or ordered in the way specified._

* * *

Shane didn’t know if he had ever hated going to Hell more. It was his home, where he was from. Where there were other demons like him. But when Rosia has came to him that afternoon, interrupting his date with Ryan, he knew it would be his most dreaded visit back home.    


* * *

**Two Hours Prior**   
  


Shane chuckled as he noticed the growing blush on Ryan’s cheeks. He was very easy to fluster but then again, most mortals were. They were on a date, one of many that they had been having throughout their relationship.    
  
They had settled on that. They were in a relationship and Shane was actually happy with that title.    
  
Many times, his ‘relationships’ with mortals were purely for the fun of it. Never because he loved them or anything of that sort.    
  
Not that he was saying he loved Ryan! Because he didn’t. Shane knew that two months of knowing someone was not enough to fall in love with them. He knew that much from studying the relationship of his mother and father. He was just very fond of the human.   
  
“You know, people could see us.” Ryan whispered, glancing around at the crowded seafood restaurant.    
  
It was a hit with tourists so Shane decided to finally take Ryan to try it. Of course, nothing could beat having fresh shrimp off the coast of Italy with a wine in hand but he could settle for tourist attraction fried shrimp if it made his human happy.    
  
“So what? They can’t see us.” Which was true. They had been seated in the corner of the restaurant in a dark booth. Shane was holding Ryan’s hand under the table, which was the first thing that had made Ryan blush. The second was when Shane had buried his face into Ryan’s neck, kissing his tan skin. He had only pulled back when he felt Ryan’s heart start to beat so quickly that it almost seemed like he was about to have a heart attack.

“I didn’t know you wanted to be like those cliche teen movies. Thought you were more original.”

“Now I take offence to that. Why can’t I be a cliche teen movie? You can be my Samantha Baker and I can be-”

“No way in Hell are you getting to be Jake Ryan.” Ryan gasped, chuckling softly.

Shane looked almost offended, his eyes wide in surprise. “Why can’t I be Jake Ryan?”

“Have you seen Jake Ryan?”

“Yes, I have. We watched the movie together at the old drive in, Ryan! I could totally be Jake Ryan. I already have the name, first of all. Well almost but it’s close enough! I already dress like the man, wearing plaid everyday. I am practically taller than the actor. You can’t tell me that I couldn’t be your-”

Shane’s ranting was cut off by a warm pair of lips over his. His eyes went wide before he relaxed slowly against Ryan. It was all very new. This teen dating thing but Shane could get used to it. He did find it amusing that Ryan had tensed over having his neck kissed but was bold enough to kiss him in this barely lit booth. Shane was about to pull his ‘boyfriend’ closer to him until a voice interrupted them.

“Shane.”

The boys pulled apart, Ryan practically jumping to the other side of the booth to be away from Shane. His cheeks were flushed red, eyes wide with excitement over what they had done but clear embarrassment. Shane almost laughed, already smiling with complete adoration, until he froze.

No one called him Shane in Santa Monica. Ryan knew him as Jack Alexander. His friends knew him by that name as well. That is what he introduced himself as so Ryan wouldn’t become suspicious. So who was calling him by his real name? Turning his head slowly, his eyes drifted from the person’s black stilettos, barely glanced at all the leather they had on over their body, before landing on the person’s face.

His face blanched rather quickly.

Standing in front of their booth, in a seafood restaurant in Santa Monica, was a demon. A demon he knew rather well. Rosia had been one of the first demons his father created. The first demon based off of a woman. She had always stuck rather close to Lilith’s side, being the Queen of Hell’s best friend and protector. She was, almost, an aunt to Shane. She had been the first one to teach him how to hold a sword, enchant serpents, even had been there when he first grew his claws. Rosia was family to Shane. But, in his father’s name, was she interrupting his date with Ryan?

“Um...Hey.” Shane murmured slowly, practically feeling Ryan’s confusion from behind him. “Auntie. What are you doing here?”

“You have to come home Shane.”

Ryan blinked slowly, placing his hand on Shane’s shoulder. “Jack...Who’s this?” He questioned. He was letting the name thing slide for now only because his boyfriend seemed to know the person in front of them. Rosia turned her head slowly to the mortal boy, sizing him up before her eyes landed back on Shane. They were dark, almost as black as pitch black demon eyes, and she looked deadly serious.

“Home. Now.”

Shane usually did what Rosia said. After all, she was the elder demon. But he was on a date with Ryan and wasn’t even told why his presence in Hell was being demanded. So all he chose to say was “No.”

Rosia stared at him, almost as if Shane had grew an extra head, before frowning. “This isn’t an option.”

“No. It is. I am here on a date and-”

“Shane.”

“-I happen to like shrimp, as you know, and I have heard that this-”

“Shane.”

“-Restaurant makes the best fried shrimp in Santa Monica! Can you believe that? So I want to-”

“Shane!”

“What?!”

Rosia was fuming now, glaring at the Prince of Hell as he tried to talk about the shrimp options in the restaurant. She wanted to grab him and go but she knew that he was much stronger, even in the body of a nineteen year old. “It’s...It’s your mother, Shane. You have to come home.”

Suddenly, Shane’s world seemed to shatter around him. Lilith was his darling mother. The person he loved more than anyone, even more so than his own father at times. He made a conscious effort to bring her roses from Earth since she was stuck in Hell for all eternity. His mother, who never forgot his birthday and made him a special cake, who taught him how to love a person for the first time, who had held him in her arms when he had become scared of his own father after wandering into the torture hall. Lilith.

“I...I need to go home.” Shane whispered, standing up slowly. Placing his hand on the table, he jumped when a cold hand wrapped around his wrist. Looking over, he was surprised to see Ryan. He had forgotten where he was when Rosia had brought up his mother.

“Jack...seriously. What’s going on?” Ryan questioned, his eyes filled with confusion but also concern. He knew how much Shane’s mother meant to him. But none of this was making any sense to him.

Shane glanced at Rosia before looking back at Ryan. “I’ll...I’ll call you in a few hours and explain everything. I promise. I just...I just need to go.” He whispered, leaning down to quickly press a kiss to Ryan’s lips. It didn’t really assure the mortal of anything. He was just left with more questions then when he had asked the question. But he slowly nodded, biting his lip in worry.

“Alright...Talk to you later.” He nodded, which was enough to reassure Shane that he was okay. Shane smiled reassuringly at his human lover before walking off to get to Rosia, who had already walked a few steps in front of him. Ryan watched the tall man go. But he swore that...he blinked and suddenly, the two had disappeared. As if they were never there.

Lilith was dying. No one knew why, not even Lucifer himself. All he knew to do was call Shane. His only son and the apple of Lilith’s eye. He deserved to say a goodbye. It seemed like Lilith was holding out just long enough to see her son one last time.

Shane didn’t really know what to say as he stood in the doorway of his parent’s bedroom. Everything felt...different. Off. His mother still looked radiant. Like the Queen of Hell she was. But he knew that something was off about her.

“Look who finally came home.”

That made Shane laugh. Because of course, only his mother could make a joke at a time like this. He inched forward, walking to the bed before sitting by her side. “Yeah...Sorry mom. You’re the one who told me to enjoy Earth.” He tried to joke, his voice cracking slightly.

Lilith could only sigh, reaching her hand to hold his. “What’s his name?” She questioned, laughing when she saw the very shocked expression on Shane’s face. “Don’t act surprised! Rosia has been keeping tabs on you. Making sure that you’re okay. We were concerned when you didn’t come home. Imagine our surprise when she told us that she saw my Shane playing with a mortal in the ocean.”

Shane’s cheeks became red as he seemed to remember that day. One of the warmest days in California’s summer and Ryan wanted to actually go into the water instead of just hang by the sand. Shane had jumped in, making Ryan laugh when since he had gone in with his brand new IPhone in his pocket. Ryan’s laughing bought him a wet Shane pulling him into the water.

“His name...is Ryan. He’s a sweet mortal...little dramatic at times. Thinks ghosts are real.”

“Sweetie, they are re-”

“Well yeah but who am I to give him the satisfaction of knowing he’s right?”

Lilith laughed, smiling softly at Shane. To her, it was obvious his fondness for the mortal was strong. He just didn’t seem to understand that. Her laughing quickly turned into coughing, closing her eyes for a moment. All amusement in Shane’s eyes were gone as he looked down at her, obviously concerned.

“Mom...what’s happening to you? You know I will do anything to keep you alive.” Shane tried to argue. Lilith could only laugh, shaking her head. Squeezing his hand, she gave him a weak smile.

“Things are...going to be different. Now that I am dying. But...Shane. You have to promise me something. It’s very important.” She whispered as she looked at the doorway, seeing Lucifer speaking to Rosia. “I am a big piece of your father’s humanity. He gained a lot of compassion after I was cast here. I don’t want him to lose that. Who knows what Hell could become. So...promise me you’ll stay. Just for a few years and just to make sure your father is okay. You both will need each other.”

Shane didn’t even think much of it when he simply replied “Of course.” 

Lilith gave him a small smile, bringing his hand to her lips and placing a kiss on it. “You always were my favorite son for a reason.” She whispered, causing him to laugh.

* * *

Lilith, the first woman, Queen of Hell, and mother of all demons, died days later. Shane knew he had responsibilities in Hell now. He promised his father that he would pick up some of the slack around the realm, promising he would stay for as long as he needed to. After all, he had nothing waiting for him back on Earth.

It wasn’t until a few months later that he found his barely working IPhone in one of his jeans. It was still alive, though barely hanging on because of the salt water from the Santa Monica beach. Staring at it, everything clicked in his mind rather quickly. In his grieving period, in his time trying to help his father, he had forgotten about his plucky mortal, who he left waiting for a call.

Shane was about to charge his phone and call Ryan, until he realized how late it was. It was January in Earth time. Ryan Bergara was a freshman in college now, studying for his bachelors. He had waited for a phone call, like Shane had promised, and didn’t receive one. Looking up from his phone, Shane glanced at his reflection in the mirror of his bedroom.

While he could stay in his mortal form for long periods of time on Earth, Hell was different. Hell almost demanded you to be your true self. Here, Shane was a demon. Pointy black horns, fangs, black claws, and pitch black eye were part of his true appearance. 

Shane was a demon and Ryan Bergara was a mortal. 

Glancing back at the IPhone, the demon crushed it in his hands and let the pieces fall to the ground underneath his feet.

He decided that he might as well let the story of Jack Alexander die now. He had a promise to keep to his mother, which was to stay in Hell. He had responsibilities as the Prince of Hell and he wasn’t going to throw it away for a mortal.

Even if, as he walked out of his bedroom, that specific mortal’s smile seemed to be permanently ingrained in his mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Jake Ryan and Samantha Baker are the characters in Sixteen Candles
> 
> -This is just angst and oh no the next chapter will be even more angst, if you can believe.
> 
> -I might add more chapter (not a lot more) because I know how this will end but I don't know how many chapters, exactly, it'll take to get there.


	4. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God promised his children that they would all have a soulmate. They would never wonder the Earth alone forever because their soulmate would find them. For Shane, he knew that was impossible. He was not a child of Adam and Eve. He was a demon and he enjoyed that part of his life. He wouldn't have it any other way.
> 
> So why did this mortal had to come in and change everything?

Winter  
/ˈwin(t)ər/

A period of decline, decay, inertia, dreariness, or adversity.

* * *

“Please, sir! I will do anything!”

“Here’s the thing...I actually want you to burn in Hell. You know what you did? You killed babies. Actual babies. I don’t let shit like that slide.”

Shane was sitting on his father’s throne, staring down at the murderer who was pleading with him to not send him down to the Seventh circle of Hell. He wanted to go to the first, limbo, arguing that he didn’t believe in God before being sent to Hell. Shane looked rather bored as he simply leaned his head against his hand.

“How about this? I’ll let you burn there for a few centuries and then, when those centuries pass, I’ll see if I can work something out. Think of it like...you’re going to jail and in a later time, I’ll see if you deserve probation. Only...more painful.” Shane said simply, offering the man a small smile before snapping his fingers.

Suddenly, the man was gone. All the was left of him was an echo of a scream.

Shane pressed his claws to his temples, sighing as he closed his eyes. Hell hadn’t changed much since he had last spent his time here. It never did really. The circles stayed the same and the people were still terrible. But the demon just wasn’t happy with it anymore. He had been here for six years, seven months, and ten days. Not that he was counting or anything.

After his mother died, he kept his promise to her. The only thing was he never really saw a reason to leave again. His father had given him a job, assigning souls to the different circles of Hell, and that’s what Shane had been doing for the almost seven years he had been here.

The demon knew he could leave. But what was waiting for him on Earth? Nothing. Especially not-

Shane stopped himself from thinking about the name quickly. He had tried to stop thinking about Ryan when he first realized he wouldn’t return to Earth for awhile. _Ryan Bergara._

_Damn it._ Shane thought as he leaned his head back against the throne. _Now I have to start my days over again...I had finally gone a month without thinking about him...almost earned myself that cookie._

“Shane.”

Jumping up, the demon was brought out of his thoughts by a familiar voice. Lucifer stood in front of him, watching his only son with a curious gaze. “What are you doing? You’ve been staring at the wall for twenty minutes.”

Shane’s face flushed before he gave a nervous laugh. Rubbing his neck, he gave out a small shrug. “Nothing. Just...thinking about punishment. Gore. Some murder came in here and there. You know, classic...demon stuff.” He rambled, wincing at how terrible his lie sounded. There were only two people in this world that he couldn’t lie to. His mother and his father.

“You were thinking of that mortal weren’t you?”

“What?! A mortal? N-Now why would I...that’s crazy! A mortal? Me thinking of one? That’s...that’s funny dad. Oh my, where did this humor come from and where has it been for all these centuries? A-And on that note...how do I know that you aren’t thinking about a mortal? Huh? Check and Mate.”

Lucifer could only watch Shane with an amused look on his face as his son tried to deny his thoughts drifting to a certain mortal boy. He chuckled before shrugging his shoulders. “Well...I was going to suggest you go see him.”

Shane’s eyes went wide before he rapidly shook his head. “No. No. Can’t do that. It’s...It’s been years. And also, he probably thinks I’m dead. I disappeared without explanation. And on top of all that? I promised mom. She said-”

“She said to stay in Hell to help me and make sure I don’t go over the edge. Classic Lilith. But I haven’t gone over the edge and Hell is running smoothly. You are the one sulking and stalking around like that time you lost that bet to Oscar.”

“Okay to be fair, I wanted to be the demon to have control over that bridge and if I had won that game of poker-”

“Enough!” Lucifer huffed, frowning at Shane who slumped back down in the throne. “Anyways, go back to Earth son. See the world. You’re paler now then any ghost on Earth.”

Shane sighed as he pushed himself off the throne. He will admit, he had let himself go while had had been in Hell. He hadn’t meant to but lounging about in his room, watching Doctor Who with Rosia until he was called to do his job was much more fun than thinking about-

“What am I supposed to do on Earth?”

Lucifer just shrugged, a secret smile playing on his lips. “I don’t know. You have free will, don’t you?”

* * *

So Shane was stalking Ryan. So what? It wasn’t that much of a big deal. Shane just wanted to see him. It didn’t occur to him until he was a month into stalking Ryan that he couldn’t keep living like this. He either had to start talking to the mortal again...or go back to Hell and continue sulking until Ryan eventually died. That way, he wouldn’t see the mortal again. There was no way that Ryan was ending up in Hell.

Not after God finally let all the homosexuals into Heaven after the entire World War II thing killed a lot of them.

“Still stalking your mortal?”

“Jesus Christ!” Shane yelled, falling out of the tree he was sitting on. He landed with an impressive thud and, if he was mortal, he probably would have broken his arm. Turning onto his back, he looked up at the individual who was laughing at him and started to glare. “I swear, Sarah. If you were anyone else, I would have murdered you centuries ago.”

Sarah was a demon that Lucifer created to be Shane’s friend, back when there weren’t many demons that didn’t just want to bow down at the Prince of Hell’s feet. They had spent years together as friends, having even been together in a romantic sense before that fizzled out into nothing. Shane usually loved spending time with her, but he didn’t like anyone scaring him out of a tree.

Jumping down, the smaller demon landed on her feet, much more graceful than Shane’s long limbs could ever be, and stretched out a hand to help him up. Taking it, Shane got back up on his feet, grumbling as he dusted off the dirt from his pants. “Is that the one way I can get you to visit me nowadays? If you can get me to fall out of a tree?”

“No.” Sarah laugh, tilting her head to the side. “I do have information to give you. About your little mortal over there?” She hummed, pointing over to Ryan at the basketball court. The entire team hadn’t seemed to hear or notice when Shane had fell from the tree, which he was happy about. But what information could Sarah possibly have?

Shane frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. “...What is it going to cost me?” He asked, already knowing where the conversation was leading.

Sarah only smiled, tilting her head as she pretended to think. “You know, we haven’t had Deep Dish pizza in awhile.”

* * *

“Here we go. One pepperoni Deep Dish pizza, one order of wings, and one order of cheese sticks.” The waiter called out as he placed the food on the table. Sarah looked excited, already grabbing for the pizza as it was placed down. Shane only really stared at the food, thanking the waiter before he left. He hadn’t ate any mortal food in years. The last time had been on his date with Ryan and even then, he only ate the breadsticks.

“So...how have you been?” Sarah questioned, taking a bite of her pizza. Chewing, she hummed at how warm it was. “Last thing I heard was that Daddy dearest kicked you out! Said you had to give live your immortal life.”

“He...did say that. I tried...for like a day. But then I happened to stumble, accidently, on Ryan.” Shane murmured, picking up a cheese stick. “I didn’t know what to do so I just started...following him. He looks different but also the same? Does that make any sense? Like if you asked me to point him out from a crowd, I could. Easy. But it would take me a second for me to be sure it’s him. He works out...alot. He’s on the basketball court a lot.”

“So what you’re saying is, you got it bad?”

“What?! No! No!” Shane sputtered out, holding his hands up in defense. “I’m saying...I miss talking to him.”

Sarah nodded, placing her pizza down for a moment. “Then...Why don’t you talk to him?”

“And say what?”

“I don’t know! Hi?”

“Hi? Hi?! Sarah, I disappeared. I was gone for five months, after I was whisked away by a woman wearing all leather and promised to call him. But didn’t. I can’t just go up to him and say hi.”

Sarah rolled her eyes before leaning back against the booth. Shane, while sarcastic and witty, was rather dramatic at times. “Hello? You’re a demon. Change how you look. You’re already risking it by looking like that only a few yards away from him.” She huffed, referring to how Shane, at the moment, looked like a nineteen year old. Shane frowned, even if his cheeks were turning red in embarrassment. He knew she was right but...he was scared. Which was an odd feeling for the Prince of Hell. Usually, mortals were scared of him. Not the other way around.

“I just...We were something seven years ago. I know almost...everything about him. And if not everything, then a lot. How am I supposed to see him and pretend I’m a stranger? Huh?”

Sarah only looked at her friend with pity before reaching over to take his hand in hers. Giving it a squeeze, all she could do was sigh. “Stop following him then. You’re only going to hate yourself more and more for what you did. Because you know what you did was stupid and dramatic. He probably would have understood if you explained that your mother died. And even if he didn’t forgive you fully, you still would have been in his life. So...you have to make a choice. Either let him go, or decided you want to be in his life again. And if you pick that second option, you have to man up and talk to him, Because this is getting ridiculous. You were watching him from a tree, Shane. An actual tree.”  


Her last sentence made him laugh, even though he knew it wasn’t supposed to. “Yeah...I was.” He chuckled before looking down at the cheese sticks. Sarah was right. He had to make a choice. “I...I want to see him again. Talk to him again. I do. I know that much. But I just don’t know how...helo me?” He asked, pouting up at his friend.

  
Sarah sighed, pulling her hand from his and grabbing her pizza again. Taking a bite out of it, she pretended to think. “That information I had for you...Ryan is going to intern at this company. Called Buzzfeed. The CEO sold his soul to get it to become popular. I trust that you can piece together what you can do with that info.” She shrugged, smirking at Shane slowly.

Blinking, a smirk also appeared on Shane’s face. “Sarah...I love you, you know that?”

* * *

Shane frowned at his lanyard that he had to wear for the upcoming week. Convincing the CEO to give him an internship wasn’t hard. After all, whoever was in debt to his father was in debt to him as well. But as he stood in the lobby of Buzzfeed HQ, he suddenly realized he didn’t know much about computers. The last piece of technology he had touched was an IPhone in 2008. Sarah had bought him a Macbook and a new IPhone for the internship but to say he knew how to use an IPhone 5s was a lie.

Sighing, he walked over to the coffee machine, knowing he was going to need it. It was the one thing he knew mortals did right. Pouring himself a cup, he pressed it to his mouth and gulped down the hot liquid like it was nothing. Stopping when he felt a tapping on his arm, he brought the cup down from his lips and looked to the right.

And as his father would have, it was Ryan Bergara staring at him.

They seemed to stare at each other for a moment, frozen in time almost. Ryan glanced how at his lanyard, reading it before becoming almost visible disappointed. Looking down, Shane realized why that must have been. He didn’t want to be called a name that wasn’t his. So he made his name Shane Madej. Madej, only because he enjoyed the Polish legend so much. He had also aged himself to be four years older than Ryan, placing him now at twenty six while Ryan stood at 22. Ryan must have been hoping for a twenty three year old with the name Jack Alexander.

“Sorry...You looked familiar to me.” Was Ryan’s only reply, offering an apologetic smile. Shane hadn’t heard his voice directed at him in so long that he almost didn’t know how to react.

“No...No problem.” Was all he said, looking down at his cup for a moment. “I’m...I’m Shane by the way.” He replied quickly, hoping Ryan wouldn’t leave just yet. Stretching out his hand for the mortal to shake, Ryan only looked at it for a moment before smiling.

“Ryan.” Was his simple reply before shaking Shane’s hand.

When they had kissed, Shane didn’t see fireworks or anything of that sort. He was just filled with a feeling of content. A feeling that he was only ever supposed to kiss Ryan. And as they stood there, shaking hands, Shane was filled with a new feeling. That Ryan should simply be by his side no matter what.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Dante's Inferno references 9 circles of Hell. That is how I made Hell be like in my story
> 
> -Oscar was the theorized Goatman and it's just a little cheeky reference on how they are both fighting for that bridge
> 
> -They go get Deep Dish pizza which is just a nod to Shane saying he's from Chicago
> 
> -Madej is a polish legend about a man whose punishment in hell was so horrible that the devil himself feared it. He even escaped Hell but couldn't get into Heaven so he roams the world.


	5. Spring Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God promised his children that they would all have a soulmate. They would never wonder the Earth alone forever because their soulmate would find them. For Shane, he knew that was impossible. He was not a child of Adam and Eve. He was a demon and he enjoyed that part of his life. He wouldn't have it any other way.
> 
> So why did this mortal had to come in and change everything?

**spring**  
/spriNG/  
_appear suddenly or unexpectedly from._

* * *

_“Well, well, well. Look what the cat has dragged in.”_

Shane turned slowly to the voice, frowning before a smirk appeared on his lips. “Oscar. Took you long enough. Thought you were purposefully avoiding me.” He hummed, leaning against the old wood. The thing in front of him looked like a monster. Half man with the head of a goat. It’s black eyes stared at Shane, seeming to smile before leaning his head back.

“If you believe I’m scared of you, you little prick, you have another thing coming.”

* * *

**A few hours prior**

“This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved, we investigate Old Alton Bridge aka the Goatman’s bridge, as part of our ongoing investigation into the question, are ghost real?” Ryan seemed to say this rather quickly, something Shane noticed as he turned his head and shook it to the camera. 

Buzzfeed Unsolved. A show he had with Ryan Bergara himself on a Youtube channel he hadn’t expected to stay with for three years. But here he was, filming an episode on Old Alton Bridge.

“However, tonight, this bridge and the woods that lie beyond it are said to harbor something much more sinister-”

“Demons.” Shane interjected, wanting to laugh at the word. He loved going to places that were actually haunted. He usually kept the ghosts and demons away from Ryan, glaring at anything that seemed to get to close to his mortal. But he usually enjoyed sneaking off to talk to them, seeing how haunting the place was. If one of the spirits didn’t enjoy it, Shane would usually let the spirit free from the place. One of the perks of being the Prince of Hell. 

“Okay, let’s...let’s cut for a moment. I have to get something from the car.” Ryan hummed as he stood up from the bridge. The bridge already was giving him the creeps. It probably had developed goosebumps from his arm since he saw he was only a few miles from it in the car. Shane only seemed to grow curious over what he had brought with him. Standing up, he followed him back along the path.

Shane had been Ryan’s friend for a few years now. He thought that he was fond of the mortal when he was only eighteen but...it was different now. Ryan was twenty six, almost twenty seven. He had many of the same likes, his enjoyment of basketball was still prominent. He was apparently a big sneaker head and his love for the bear, Paddington, was endearing. But something felt different.

Ryan was a mature human now. He had done college, odd jobs, and now was doing what he seemed to love. Filming a series he had passion over and Shane enjoyed just watching him. 

Shane could admit it now, without feeling foolish or ashamed. He very much liked Ryan Bergara. Which is why he still hadn’t told the man he was a Demon. Part of him knew that Ryan would never forgive him. Would never let it slide. Just like the same reasons when they were younger, Ryan would probably be scared shitless over having a Demon best friend and would gloat that the Supernatural was real for hours. What was also hanging over Shane’s head was the secret that he had been Ryan’s first boyfriend. Jack Alexander. He didn’t think he could not just tell Ryan about that.

And that could ruin everything. 

“You know what Ryan, I’m not trying to scare you but...I gotta bad feeling about this one.”

“Shut up.”

“I do!”

“It’s okay. I came prepared.” Ryan proclaimed, making Shane even more confused.

“What are you prepared with?”

“Oh you’ll see man.”

“Why...are you unbuttoning your pants?” Shane interjected, his eyes wide for a moment. “We’re in public right now. What are you doing?!” He questioned, confused beyond belief as Ryan seemed to link something to his belt. The ‘Shut up’’s he was getting was only making him even more curious.

Shane just wasn’t prepared for Ryan to turn around, a holster on his hip with a small plastic water gun attached to him. “Oh...Ryan. You’ve out dumbed yourself.” He chuckled, not believing it. Sometimes, he wondered why he liked this mortal so much. It was moments like this that he realized...would he have liked Ryan to be any other way?

“You know, I thought this was going to be funny...but now I’m actually happy that I have this. It’s Holy Water inside here. So I can be like ‘Hey Shane. Look at these bushes!’ while a demon is sneaking behind me. And then I’ll be like-” Ryan did an abrupt turn, taking his gun out of his holster. “-Don’t try demon!” 

The moment would have made Shane laugh if it wasn’t for the fact that Ryan had seemly accidently pressed the trigger when he pulled the water gun out, squirting some of the Holy Water at him. On instinct, Shane lifted his hand up to block it from landing on him. And all he felt was a burning pain shoot up his arm. There weren’t many true stories about demons but most of the stories about their weaknesses held up. Holy Water was one of them. Even Shane, who was technically the son of a fallen angel, was brought down by it.

Crumbling to his knees in pain, he held his hand to his chest and winced out. Holy Water was a different type of pain then being cut. It almost felt like a third degree burn. If the pain of the burn then coursed through your entire body.

“Shane!” Ryan exclaimed, completely confused at what had just happened. Crouching down, he tried to pull Shane’s hand away from his chest to check what was wrong but screamed when Shane looked at him. 

Demons were very good at hiding their true selves. But when you’re in pain? You’re not thinking about keeping the appearance of a human going. Shane looked up at Ryan, eyes pure black with his hands already turning into black claws. His hand was burning but it seemed to be slowly healing. 

Both of them stared at each other for a moment, Ryan having fell back and pushed himself away from Shane when he saw his appearance. They both blinked, once. Twice. Until Ryan picked up his water gun and started to rapidly shoot at Shane. 

“O-Oh my god! Oh my god! Not today, demon! Oh shit! Fuck!” He repeated over again, obviously scared out of his mind but his body deciding to stay and fight instead of flee. If Shane wasn’t the one being shot at, he would have been proud over how far Ryan had come from that scared mortal who would have never gone up against a demon. But he was the one getting shot at and oh how Holy Water hurt.

“Fuck! Ryan! Ryan stop! Oh fuck! That stings!” He hissed, finally lifting his hand up. Using what strength he had, he used his powers to fling Ryan’s little gun to the side. Ryan could only stare at it before his body took the next course of action. Fleeing. 

Before Shane could stop him, Ryan ran into the direction of the woods, his brain deciding the woods he was previously terrified of were much safer than being around a demon. Shane was left standing in the woods by Old Alton Bridge, his body burning from all the Holy Water Ryan had shot at him. “Fuck.”

Shane had to do things rather quickly. Even though he was in pain, he knew he had to do one important thing. He knocked out the entire crew, making sure they were all by the car. Next, he had to wait a few minutes for his body to heal. It wouldn’t take long but it was a painful process. The Holy Water coursed through his body before finally, the pain stopped. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair.

This wasn’t how he expected his day to go. He usually tried to avoid the Holy Water, ever since Father Thomas had given some to Ryan. He had been good at avoiding it but of course, he had to be hit by this bridge.

Starting to walk back to the bridge, he knew he had to look for Ryan. His mortal would not last an hour in those woods alone. Especially when there was an actual demon around, who would hesitate in killing Ryan.

“Ryan...Come out now. Hey. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Shane called out, walking across the bridge. The wood creaked under his feet and he suddenly felt that familiar sensation of a spirit being near. Sighing, he continued to walk. “Come on, Ryan. Talk to me for a second.”

_ “Well, well, well. Look what the cat has dragged in.” _

* * *

**Present**

“Oh come on, Oscar. What is this hostility about, huh?” Shane cooed, tilting his head at the famed Goatman. “I finally come see you and you treat me like this. This is some bad hospitality.”

The Goatman only rolled his glowing eyes at Shane, crossing his arms. “Don’t try me, Shane. You finally come visit me and what? You bring a mortal with you? And you look like a mortal. What are you doing?” He questioned, looking the tall demon over. “What happened to the Shane who would visit me every week?”

Shane sighed, rubbing his neck. He did like Oscar. He was a nice demon. But he would be honest, he had been distant since the other had won this bridge from under him in a poker game. He had been bitter about it and after a few years, he merely forgot to visit his friend. Deciding to humor him, Shane let the mortal disguise melt away. His eyes became pitch black, his tail came out, and his black horns grew out of his head. Even his body levitated a few inches off the bridge. “Look...Oscar. I’m sorry. Life got messy and I was always mad at you for cheating in that poker game.”

“Hey. I didn’t cheat, you-”

“Let’s not talk about who cheated and who didn’t.” Shane interrupted, holding his hands up. “I’m trying to apologize here. Anyways...I was bitter. And I am sorry, Oscar. Truly.” He hummed, looking rather apologetic. “But...the mortal I came with. He saw my true form and he ran. Please, can you help me find him. You know he won’t survive on his own.” Shane begged, pouting at the demon.

Oscar sighed, pressing his claws to his head before nodding slowly. “You’re lucky you’re a nice kid, Shane.”

“I’m older than you.” Shane huffed, frowning before the look faded from his face when Oscar gave him a glare. A glare that clearly said ‘If you speak, I won’t help you’.

“Steve! Waverly!” The demon called into the woods, his voice booming like thunder. The names did cause Shane to groan, as they were familiar to him. Two small children skipped out of the woods, both holding hands with one another. The only thing setting them apart from normal children were their pitch black eyes and their small horns on their head. They walked over to Oscar, not before giving Shane a bow, laughing as they did.

Shane didn’t hate Steve and Waverly. But they were rather rambunctious demons. Taking the appearance of children to attract and scare humans, they usually stuck with Oscar. They almost saw the Goatman as a father. 

“Have you two seen a mortal? A short one with brown hair and tan skin?” Oscar asked, crouching down to the demons level. It was a rather scary image. Two children grinning at a demonic goat man. 

“What do we get-”

“-If we did see the mortal?”

Shane groaned as the demons spoke, knowing they had an annoying habit of finishing each other’s sentences. Oscar could only glare at the Prince of Hell before returning his eyes back to the children.

“How about...we all take a trip back down to Hell. I know Lucifer would have to have you two torturing the humans at Circle two.” He tried, watching as smiles grew on the demon’s faces. They looked at each other before running into the woods, giggling as they went. They returned a minute later, carrying Ryan with them. The only thing was he was tied up and gagged, looking like he had been screaming but had gotten tired of it after awhile. Shane gasped at the sight while the Goatman only tisked. 

“Children. What have I told you about tying up the mortals?”

“Only do it when you plan to eat them so they don’t run away.” The demons repeated obediently before dropping Ryan on the bridge. The mortal looked up at the four demons surrounding him, his eyes wide before a scream left his lips. It was muffled by the gag but it was still audible. Shane sighed before pressing his claws to his temples, rubbing them. This was going to be a long night. 

“Thanks Oscar. Thanks...Steve and Waverly.” He hummed, watching as the children grinned at him before they nodded. Slowly leaning down, he picked up Ryan in his arms, even if the mortal started to squirm in his grip. “I’ll be around. I promise Oscar. And, if you would be a dear, take those mortals back home for me please. The ones by the van. They should wake up and assume it was all a dream if they’re in their beds.” Shane shrugged as the Goatman sighed. 

“Alright. Children, we have some work to do.”

And with that Shane disappeared with Ryan in his arms.

* * *

That is how he ended up here, in Los Angeles, in Ryan’s apartment, with a glaring Ryan holding a crucifix up to his face. Shane sighed, looking down at it before looking back up at Ryan’s face. “I untied you. Come on buddy, don’t be upset with-”

“I am not your buddy. Now get out of my friend, demon.”

“Ryan, for the seventh time, I am your friend. I’m Shane!”

“No. No you’re not. Because my friend isn’t a demon! He is a human who doesn’t believe in any of this and...wait. Oh my god. I have proof now to show Shane! He’ll have to believe me now.” Ryan whispered, seeming to come to the conclusion that he could rub this all in Shane’s face, which is something the demon wasn’t surprised by at all.

“I. Am. Shane!”

“No you aren’t, you asshole demon!”

“Okay. Okay. I understand why you’re calling me an asshole but first, let’s look at your progress here Ryan! Sure, you’re holding that stupid crucifix but a few years ago, you would not have been standing up to me like this. Look at you!”

Ryan blinked, lowering the crucifix slowly from his face. “What...do you mean?”

“I mean that if I had told you I was a demon when we met, you would have ran for Maine before I even finished the sentence. Now, you’re fighting back. Even shot me with Holy Water which, by the way, stung like a bitch! But oddly, I am very proud.”

Ryan stared at Shane, who watched as he dropped the crucifix to the ground, his eyes growing to the size of saucers. “Oh...Oh God. You are Shane. What the fuck? What the fuck?! You’re a demon!?” He questioned, his voice raising a few octaves.

“Yes! Finally!” Shane cheered before his excitement faded as he watched how...disgruntled and unnerved Ryan had become. Slowly, Shane raised his hands up, wanting to seem as unthreatening as possible. “Hey. Hey. Ryan. It’s alright. Just take some breaths. I’m...I’m still Shane.” He tried to reassure.

Ryan was backing away slowly until his knees hit the sofa. Sitting on it, he was so glad his roommates were in right now. “So...you’re telling me that a demon chose to work at Buzzfeed for three years? Why?” He questioned, causing Shane to laugh. Because of course that’s what Ryan was focusing on. His choice of employment.

Sitting down of the other side of the couch, Shane didn’t speak for a moment before letting out a sigh. _Here goes nothing_. “You. You’re why I started working for Buzzfeed.”

“M-Me? Why?” 

Shane sighed again, looking up at Ryan’s confused face. This was probably going to ruin everything but Shane was just...tired of lying to his friend. So slowly, he allowed his body to change back down to nineteen. Ryan watched in shock, then anger, then slowly his emotions just seem to land on...upset.

“Y-You’re Jack Alexander? What?!” He asked, his voice cracking at the end as his fist started to shake. Shane raised his hands quickly, hoping to block any incoming blow that Ryan could be sending.

“Yeah...I am. I met you at Santa Monica by...complete accident and then we just hit it off. But then I disappeared and I wanted to come back and see you but I thought you probably thought I was dead and-”

“I did think you were dead!”

“Yeah, I know. I know, okay. By the time I saw how long I was gone, it was January and I took one look in the mirror and realized that, guess what? I’m a demon! I’m the fucking Prince of Hell. Son of Lucifer, the father of lies and the Devil, and Lilith, the first made demon and first woman on earth. I was meant to be evil and I knew that...you weren’t. You wouldn’t end up in Hell. You a good human. You were just a simple human and how was I supposed to, without guilt, put you in danger and possibly steal you away from your mortal soulmate?” Shane ranted, running his hand through his hair to try to calm his thoughts down.

Ryan stared at him, his mouth wide open, before he decided to look down at his lap. He seemed to be thinking of a question to asked and Shane wondered what it could be. Maybe he would simply just tell him to get out. Or more incharacter, laugh at the idea of him being the Prince of Hell. Instead, Ryan surprised him by asking, “Why...did you leave?”

“Oh. That. My mother...died. She asked me to stay in Hell for awhile. Make sure my dad would be okay. Ended up staying for almost seven years. Never really had...anything to do on Earth. Especially after I realized that I couldn’t just see you.” Shane shrugged, closing his eyes for a moment.

Ryan watched him, his eyes wide this time before looking almost apologetic. “I’m sorry about your mother. But Shane...you could have told me she died. I would have understood if you came back a few months later and told me your mom died! How the fuck could I be mad at your for disappearing when your mother died?!”

Shane chuckled, opening his eyes before letting his gaze fall onto Ryan. “You aren’t the first one to tell me that.” He hummed before sitting up slowly. Ryan laughed before he looked forward to the wall. He seemed to be thinking and Shane just watched him, taking in his every move and breath. He really was just as handsome as he was at eighteen. Now, he was just better.

“What do we do now?” Ryan asked, making Shane smile. Still, at twenty six, he still couldn’t sit in silence. Shane thought for a moment, fiddling with his thumbs.

“We could either...forget. Or we can...start over again. Now as just Ryan Bergara and Shane, Demon Prince of Hell.”

“Is that your actual title?”

“No. My actual title is Shane Morningstar, Heir to Hell, Prince of Evil and Lies, Son of Lucifer and Lilith, Bringer of Doom, Brilliant Cupcake Maker.” Shane ranted off, making Ryan laugh. He smiled to himself, glad he could still make the mortal next to him laugh.

“Wow...so you really are still Shane.”

“Of course I am. A tail and horns isn’t going to change that Ryan.”

Ryan smiled slightly before nodding slowly. “Then...I don’t wanna forget. Let's just...start a new. As Ryan Bergara and as Shane Madej, the Brilliant Cupcake Maker.”

Shane laughed softly, not even making a jab that Madej wasn’t his actual last name. He allowed himself to age back up to Thirty One, sighing as he ran a hand through his longer hair. “I’d like that very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Oscar is the Goatman and I love him
> 
> -I used most of the actual dialogue from the episode. This premiered in the beginning of November 2017
> 
> -Those children weren't part of the Goatman legend, I just added them and made one of the children named Steve, to explain some of the EVPs saying Steve


End file.
